


Defintiely Fit In:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Changes/New Experiences, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fire, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hiring/Joining The Team, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Navy, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Kono talks about the ordeal, that they went through with Jason Duclair, & bringing Tani Ray on, as Chin's replacement, They talked about everything, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Defintiely Fit In:

*Summary: Danny & Kono talks about the ordeal, that they went through with Jason Duclair, & bringing Tani Ray on, as Chin's replacement, They talked about everything, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

After the fire was in the process, & everyone made out of there safely, except for Jason Duclair, who was found dead, because of the fire he started, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his lover, Officer Kono Kalakaua were in bed, just enjoying the peaceful silence for once, without any interruptions. The Blond went to see their newest recruit, Tani Ray, & she accepted the job offer of joining Five-O.

 

"I am so glad that we made out of the fire okay, & Tani is gonna join us, & she will definitely fit in, Baby, We need all of the help that we can get", The Former Surfing Pro said, as she was drawing lazy patterns on her lover's chest, after they had a great round of morning sex. "Me too, She reminds me of you, When you first started with us, All that attitude, & skills", Danny said teasingly, as he received a whack on his stomach playfully, & a mock glare from his girlfriend.

 

"Hey, I earned my attitude, I had to put up with men, who act like little children on a daily basis", she said, & they both laughed, "I was so worried that I was gonna lose you, when you went back out into the fire, Please don't do that to me again", The Loudmouth Detective said with a nod, "I promise, I won't", They had a round of intense sex, where there was orgasms, multiple orgasms, denying, & controlling, with claiming, love, & mark bites, Also there was cock & ball nibbling, & torture, Nipple play, licking, & torture. But, What Danny loved was the blowjob, & handjob that he was receiving freely, & gave back equally to Kono.

 

"I think the restaurant is a great idea, Especially for Steve", The Beautiful Hawaiian said, as she was discussing their love one, friend, & boss, Commander Steve McGarrett, who had experienced a lot in the past couple of months. Danny said, "Yeah, I just want him not to think that his life was consisted of the Navy, & Five-O, I want him to try new things", Kono kissed him, & said, "I love you for that, That is what made me fall in love with you, You are a great man, Danny Williams", The Handsome Blond smiled, & said this in response.

 

"If I am a great man, It's because you made me like that, Kono Kalakaua, I thank God or whoever brought you into my life, & made you ask me out for our first date, I promise you, It **_will_** get better from here", Kono nodded  & believed her lover, as he was good on making, & keeping his promises. "I thank God too, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Danny". They shared a kiss, & decided to go back to bed, since they had the day off, & didn't have to rush anywhere important.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
